my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Curious George
Contents #Storyline #Description #TV Show Intro #Sound Effects Used #Image Gallery #Audio Samples Storyline Description This show mainly used Hollywoodedge sound effects, although a few Sound Ideas sound effects were heard from time to time. TV Show Intro Sound Effects Used *Hollywoodedge, 35mm Still Camera 3 El PE178901 (Heard once in "Curious George Discovers the Poles".) *Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 (3rd yowl heard once in "Fun Ball Tally", and 4th yowl heard once in "Curious George Rides a Bike".) *Hollywoodedge, Bird Duck Quacks Clos PE020501 (Heard once in 'Up, Up and Away".) *Hollywoodedge, Bird Hawk Single Scre PE020801 (Heard in "Animal Trackers".) *Hollywoodedge, Bird Parrot VariousS PE021301 (Heard often in "Free Hundley" and "George vs. the Turbo Python 3000".) *Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster Two Crow PE021501 (Heard once in "Old McGeorgie Had a Farm" and "George and Allie's Game Plan".) *Hollywoodedge, Bird Vulture Two Very PE021901 (Heard once in "Curious George Discovers the Poles".) *Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 (Heard often in a normal and low pitches in "The Elephant Upstairs".) *Hollywoodedge, Giggling Two Childre PE131001 (Heard once in "Fun Ball Tally" and heard several times in "School of Dance".) (Same sound as Hollywoodedge, Two Young Kids Giggle PE143501.) *Hollywoodedge, High Pitch Moose Cal CRT013101 (Heard often in "Monkey Stagehand".) *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 (Heard once in "Curious George's Home Run".) *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 (Heard once in "Curious George's Home Run".) *Hollywoodedge, Police Wailer Siren PE080801/Sound Ideas, SIREN - 'WAIL' SIREN, POLICE, AMBULANCE, FIRE TRUCK 01 (Heard in a high pitch in "Curious George, Rescue Monkey".) *Hollywoodedge, Single Frog Croak Cl CRT013001 (Heard once in "Curious George Discovers the Poles".) *Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Laug PE143601 (Heard once in "School of Dance".) *Hollywoodedge, Thin Metallic Pot Or CRT031202 *Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901 (4th boing heard once in "Housebound!".) *Hollywoodedge, Waterfall Large Roar PE044401 (Heard once in "Curious George and the Dam Builders".) *Hollywoodedge, Wood Door OCKnob Ratt PE180201 (Heard once in "Relax!".) *Sound Ideas, BIRD, CHICKEN - SINGLE CHICK PEEPING, ANIMAL (Heard once in "A Bridge Too Farm".) *Sound Ideas, BIRD, SILKY CHICKEN - RAPID CALLS, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Up A Tree".) *Sound Ideas, BIRD, DUCK - SINGLE DUCK QUACKING, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Curious George Discovers the Poles".) *Sound Ideas, BIRD, OWL - CALLING, ANIMAL 02 (Heard once in "Creatures of the Night".) *Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "Curious George and the One That Got Away".) *Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - ROOSTER: TWO CALLS, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Curious George and the Dam Builders" and "Creatures of the Night".) *Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 01 (Heard often in high and normal pitches in "Keep Out Cows".) *Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02 (Heard often in "Scaredy Dog" in a slower speed.) *Sound Ideas, CHILDREN - CHEERING, CROWD 01 (Heard once in "Fun Ball Tally".) *Sound Ideas, FROG, BULLFROG - CROAKING, ANIMAL, AMPHIBIAN 02 (Heard once in "Curious George Discovers the Poles".) *Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 06 (Heard once in "Curious George Flies a KIte", "George vs. The Turbo Python 3000", "The Wheels on the Bus", "Go West, Young Monkey" and "The Great Monkey Detective".) *Sound Ideas, POOF, CARTOON - FOOF (Heard once in "Monkey Stagehand".) *Sound Ideas, PLUCK, CARTOON - VAROOP (Heard once in "Curious George Discovers the Poles".) Image Gallery *Curious George/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:TV Shows Category:Shows That Use Single Frog Croak Cl Category:Shows That Use High Pitch Moose Cal Category:Shows That Use Bird Rooster 2 Crow Category:Shows That Use BIRD, ROOSTER - MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 01 Category:Shows That Use Cats Two Angry Yowls Category:Shows That Use HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 06 Category:Shows That Use COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02 Category:Shows That Use COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 01 Category:Shows That Use BIRD, OWL - CALLING, ANIMAL 02 Category:Shows That Use PLUCK, CARTOON - VAROOP Category:Shows That Use Twangy Boings 7 Type Category:Shows That Use Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Category:Shows That Use BIRD, DUCK - SINGLE DUCK QUACKING, ANIMAL Category:Shows That Don't Use Bull Roar Medium Pers PE022301